


Who made out with whom

by housebat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Best Friends, Casual drinking, Complete, Drabble, Friends Who Make Out, I just want them to be happy and sweet and friends forever, Multi, OT5, not really poly but sort of poly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housebat/pseuds/housebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raven cycle kids hang out, fail to play pool, and talk about kissing.</p><p>This talking about kissing thing is going to be a running theme of mine, I think. I blame Stiefvater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who made out with whom

The plan had been to play pool, but Blue was still annoyed at Gansey for even buying the table, and the only ones any good at pool were Ronan and Adam, and Noah hadn’t shown up. They left a can of beer for him in the fridge even though he wouldn’t drink it, even if he did show. They’d abandoned the game halfway to all sit on the stupid table and drink.

Ronan flicked a cube of cue chalk into the warehouse.

Blue glanced at Gansey. Gansey looked at the chalk. Then he picked up another cube, put it in the crook of his index finger and flicked it with his thumb. It landed just a hair farther than Ronan’s.

“Weak,” Ronan said. He flicked another cube up and over the others.

Blue took a sip of beer. It was a cheap brand. They’d all put in a few dollars and Ronan had picked it up, though he didn’t say from where.

“Does anyone actually _like_ beer?” She asked.

Adam and Gansey laughed. Blue wasn’t joking, but that was basically an answer.

Gansey poised another chalk cube in his hand and squinted at the distance, measuring up how much force he’d need to beat Ronan. His thumb tensed. He felt either Blue or Adam watching his hands and had to work more to focus.

"I made out with Noah once," Ronan said.

The cube in Gansey’s hand clattered to the floor. Everyone looked at Ronan. Ronan flicked the last piece of chalk in a tall perfect arc and out of sight.

“I win,” Ronan smirked.

“Huh,” Adam said thoughtfully.

"Me too," Blue said.

“You didn’t even touch the chalk,” Ronan said.

“No, I’ve made out with Noah too.” Blue said. She tried to say it with the same nonchalance as Ronan. She sipped her beer.

“No shit?” Ronan said.

"Yeah," Adam said fondly.

Everyone lost it. Blue made loud excited or shocked vowel sounds, Ronan strung curses together, Adam laughed, and Gansey laughed awkwardly. It was somehow more shocking that Adam kissed Noah, despite the fact that neither Blue or Ronan had expected the others to have done the same. Maybe it was the fondness that did it.

Everyone looked at Gansey. Gansey hopped off the pool table way too quickly.

“I’m getting more beer,” Gansey said.

Ronan slid off the pool table even faster. Gansey didn’t stand a chance. Ronan grabbed him around the waist and they both went down, and Ronan knocked his fist against Gansey’s shoulders and arms - they weren’t real punches, but still kinda hurt because even Ronan’s fake punches were real punches. Gansey put his hands up, laughing. He got a few swings in at Ronan’s chest but Ronan grabbed his wrist.

“Out with it!” Ronan crowed.

Adam laughed. He couldn’t help but laugh. Gansey’s hair was mussed up, he was red in the face from laughter or embarrassment, one hand flailed at Ronan’s free hand while his other hand was caught tight and his shirt was coming untucked from his pants. Who even tucks in their shirt? Beside him, Blue started to giggle.

“Okay, okay! I’ve kissed Noah too!” blurted Gansey, tears in his eyes and gasping for breath.

Ronan clapped Gansey on the shoulder. “There you go.”

“That’s not all,” said Noah.

Everyone startled except Blue. Noah sat back-to-back with her on the pool table.

“Gansey was the first.” Noah said.

Everyone lost it again.

[END]


End file.
